X' marks the spot
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: The Student X website is up and running - ready to give the students of Disney University a run for their money, you can guarantee that Yzma's secret nightclub is only the beginning of the information Student X has leaked. Nothing is secret here.
1. Chapter 1 - Introducing Student X

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story :L however much I would like to!

A/N – So I liked the idea of a Disney University style story, and there are possibly going to be a few mishaps along the way! Expect a few romance crossovers and various subjects that may not be suited to the characters – but who knows. In this story, there is going to be a series of main and minor characters from major Disney films – from Frozen's Anna and Elsa to Belle and Adam from Beauty and the Beast.

**Chapter 01**

Student X is here – giving you all the juicy gossip and goings on at the University.

What university?

You mean you don't know, or have a clue about the University? It's the Disney University – or D.U for short.

I'm here to report on the D.U students – to give you all the ins and outs of what goes on inside the Disney University

With the start of a new term, there is a new set of students that will be ripe for the picking. The days where their lives may actually seem normal are over. This is a new era.

You can forget about the Queen Bee trio Snow, Aurora and Cinderella – they've left D.U now, but I think we might be seeing more of them, much more of them.

With them out of the picture, that leaves the chair for Queen Bee? Who is going to take the seat in the comfy red velvet cushioned and gold painted throne chair? Will it be one of our seniors, like Pocahontas or Belle? It's a big chair to fill – and whilst I don't think that it's a chair for a junior, there is a slim chance that maybe Student X is wrong.

The new students? Well where do I begin?

Rumour has it that students near and far are travelling to the university.

Alice Pleasance Liddell - daughter of the elusive Mr Liddell who some of you will know as the inventor of Wonderland, the medicinal pill that has been in the media lately – I wonder if she's going to bring a few to sort out the residents at D.U. Maybe mix up some relationships and stir up some trouble.

Then there is another junior, known as Peter Pan, a poor little orphan boy who is leader of the gang called the Lost Boys. Gang may be the wrong word for it, I've heard that the Lost Boys and Peter are living a rough life on the streets of their hometown. Seems that the 'leader' of the Lost Boys is throwing the rough life on the streets away and indulging in a new start at the dormitories of D.U.

And does anybody know about Kristoff? He's like – someone no one knows anything about. Well, there is one thing I've found out… He's the owner of a business – that he has started up himself – and he is an avid ice hockey player. Let's hope there are no money digging girls that are about to get their claws into him.

The last student on my list is coming to us as a senior and she has studied as a junior elsewhere. Why? She's Esmeralda – just the name, it's like Esme and Emerald in one. People tell me that she's got a dance scholarship here to study theatre arts, or something like that. I wonder how she got a scholarship for D.U – they are like gold dust around here…

And as for teachers – there are plenty of new faces, including Milo Thatch, an archaeology professor, and there's also Mother Gothel, but don't let her name confuse you, she's no nun. Not from what I've seen her wear – talk about the secret to her youth (let's hear it, Gothel!)

To kick off the Student X – here's a juicy bit of information for you. You know that Yzma, the one that got fired last term for thievery? Word on the street has gotten to me and I have heard that she's started up… a little secret nightclub for the guys of D.U – if you catch my drift. Now let it be known that not even the heads of the university, Roger and Anita Radcliffe, know of or would actually approve for any of this to be going on so close to the University. Why don't you go and check it out – you might be pleasantly surprised at what you might find there. Some familiar faces?

And did I tell you about last terms power couple, Ariel and Eric – you'll be surprised to hear that something cracked along the way of their relationship. I wonder where her wandering eyes have wandered to? Or are his fair blue eyes being led astray by some bewitching witch of a woman. Because from what I hear, there aren't many men better than he is. Ariel – what were you thinking? And Eric – if you are to blame for this break up then be warned, because there are some girls who would kill for a chance to date you.

Me? Oh I could be anyone. I could be a senior, or a junior. But I'm Student X and I'm here to stay. If you think you can keep a secret from me then you've got another thing coming. I'm not only Student X, but I am your worst nightmare if you cross me, but I feel betrayal is in the air. Don't say you haven't been warned.

Once again, I am Student X – but you won't find out who I am. I'm here to report on the affairs, relationships and goings on in the University. No walk of shame is going to get past me – let that be a warning to you.

So if you've got any reports to give me, send them in to Student X – that's one way of finding me. Whether it's a betrayal, affair, mishap, embarrassing nights or one night stands, I will know – you want me to know and out that student.

Student X – where X marks the spot of gossip.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = This was a sort of introduction so I have to say I hope it's an interesting one because I quite like this idea. Definitely inspired by Gossip Girl, but Student X is here to make her mark…**


	2. Chapter 2 - Getaways in Greece

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story :L however much I would like to!

A/N – Thank you for the review, queenbeautyhair and guest, I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter.

A/N 2 – I've let the last names up to a random generator so I wasn't in the most creative mood at the time

**Chapter 02**

Student X is here – giving you all the juicy gossip and goings on at the University. It's move in day, and I can't wait to see the new students in the University… See anyone you recognise?

**Belle Littler**

My father drove his old mini cooper up to the huge and iron cast gates. The engine had cut out once already on the main road that ran through a small town that barely anyone was living in.

"Alright, alright." Papa smiled, putting the car into gear and driving up to the dormitory block. "Will you be in the same block as last year?"

"I'll be in one of the seniors block now – I only hope that Megara is still in the same block. She's my closest friend at D.U."

"I remember her, you spoke fondly of her whenever you came back home."

The car's engine came to a shuddering halt at the entrance to the dormitory block – it was a large, red bricked building with short and white paned windows lining the walls. Small flower troughs sat outside the windows and were filled with colourful and vibrant blooms.

"I'll help you with your cases – just so that I know you will be settled." Opening the boot, Papa pulled out my taped cardboard boxes and odd suitcase. "How do you have so much? I thought it was just a small room you got."

"Yes, it might be, but I still need kitchen utensils and all the necessary dishes." I picked up one of the cardboard boxes, hearing the cutlery rattling inside. "But Papa, I'll be fine – I can take care of a few boxes."

"Are you sure, Belle?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright." Papa kissed my cheek and waved goodbye to me as another car rolled up to the space I was once in.

With my boxes and suitcases on the pavement, I thought the best idea would be to get them all into the lobby of the block and then take them up to my room.

As I headed towards the door, I felt the box slipping from my hand. Thinking nothing of it, I endeavoured to reach the door without breaking anything. I rested the box on my hip with one hand around it, and with the other hand, I pulled the door open. My grip slipped from the box and I gasped, shouting 'no!' as it dropped. I screwed my eyes shut and braced myself for the utter crash and shattering of my plates and bowls.

But it never came.

Instead, when I opened my eyes, I found that another senior I had seen around the school had caught it. This was Adam, effectively the best ice hockey player of the university – everyone knew his name… I don't think you could find someone who didn't.

"This is yours, I believe," he said, smiling broadly at me.

I was flustered and couldn't believe that he was talking to me. Belle Littler. "Yeah – thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if all of my plates had smashed. They're the only set I have- I'm sorry." I held my hand out to him. "I'm Belle." I didn't have a clue why I introduced myself, but I felt rude not doing it.

Adam chuckled a little. "I know who you are, Meg used to drag you along to the ice hockey games – where you would just sit and read your textbook on creative writing."

The colour rushed to my cheeks at the thought of Adam knowing who I was. "Yeah, I did."

"Maybe I could help you with your cases?"

"No, no," I replied hastily. "I wouldn't want to hold you up – you probably have a lot to sort out at the moment."

"Oh, alright Belle. I will see you around." Adam slowly put the box back into my arms.

"Thank you, Adam."

Unable to stop myself from blushing or smiling, I rushed into the lobby and put my box down on the floor beside the waiting chairs.

"Hello," I nodded to the girl on reception – Drizella Tremaine, one of an ex student's stepsister.

Her lip must have been caught on a fish hook, based on the snarl on her face. Drizella turned her nose up at me before turning her attention back to the copy of OK! that was perched on the desk over the keyboard of the computer.

"Alright then," I muttered, consulting the board that displayed the room allocation of the East and West Wing. The East was reserved for the boys, and the West for the girls. On closer analysis of the plan, I found that the block was shaped like a sharp, jagged U that a large courtyard and fountain sat in the middle of.

This year, I was in a room with… Meg! and Esmeralda? What – well I guess it wasn't just going to be just me and Meg. And I wondered who Esmeralda was, because she wasn't at the University last year – I assumed that she must be one of the scholarship students. I headed up to my room with my box to my new dorm room.

"Belle, good to see you." Meg managed a smile as I walked into the dorm room.

It was a pretty neat, effective mini house, there was a tiny kitchen to one side of the room and a small lounge consisting of a sofa and a small television.

"How have you been?" I asked. "How was summer for you?"

"I went on a trip to Greece," she replied boldly. "The weather was beautiful and he- I worked up a tan."

Evidence of the hot and sunny weather was clear from the slightly bronzed look her arms had.

"I can see that." A smile crept onto my face. "Listen I've got a few boxes downstairs, I'll go get them, and when I come back, you can tell me about the Grecian holiday."

"Okay – do you need a hand?" she asked politely.

"No, it's quite alright. I can cope."

As I opened the door out onto the corridor, I was pleasantly surprised by the fact that my suitcases and boxes were sitting outside. Looking up and down the corridor, I couldn't see anyone at all.

"Never mind – it's all here!" I called out to Meg who was now dipping into the fridge that was tucked under the kitchen counter.

After packing my clothes into the wardrobe and chests of drawers, I was sat down in the armchair beside the bookshelf I had littered with my own books. All of my favourites, and then some extra ones too.

"Okay Meg – tell me about Greece. I've always wanted to go there, from reading so much about the ruins and the Parthenon."

Meg rolled her eyes a little. "Belle, Greece… I'm just going to be honest with you. I didn't really see much of Greece."

I was incredibly confused. "What? How did you not? What were you doing?"

"Being busy." Her cheeks looked a little bright – as if she was hiding something.

"Why are you being so cryptic all of a sudden?"

Her narrow eyes darted behind me.

I turned in my chair to see a girl come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was matted, thick curls that were now dripping with water.

"Hello, you must be Belle. I'm Esmeralda – I would shake your hand, but I might end up dropping the towel…" My new roommate laughed nervously. "I'm going to go and get changed now…"

Esmeralda dashed into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Meg pointed a finger at the door. "She's a new student, and I hear there's quite a few of them this year."

I shook my head and smiled. "Meg – tell me what you were doing in Greece!" I pestered my roommate, hoping that she would budge. "Come on, she's new – she won't know anything about Student X."

"She was on Student X though." Meg frowned at me.

"Oh come on, she doesn't know about Student X at all." I tried to defuse Meg's slight irrationality. "Don't be too hard on her."

My phone buzzed loudly on the kitchen counter. "Wonder what that is…" I mumbled, picking up the phone and seeing the notification. "Meg… Who were you with in Greece?"

_Student X here, kicking off the new term with a bang. Meg is back from her frolic in Greece, but who was she with? Go to Greece by yourself – that's not like our Meg now, is it? Credit to the picture here, it may just be Meg walking through an airport, but I don't see anyone accompanying her. Why were you going to Greece, Meg – have you got something to hide? _

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Hello! I loved writing this chapter – it was so hard not to get carried away with this chapter and I found Meg an incredibly hard character to write about :L**


End file.
